


Non sono quel mare che trasporta speranze

by oknotok



Series: Perché una canzone spietata appare come una rosa? [3]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, La Fame di Camilla, Music, Songfic, Stream of Consciousness, piccole cose, thoughts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oknotok/pseuds/oknotok
Summary: 2008La musica continuava, il tempo era ormai fermo al momento in cui le sue dita gentili avevano sfiorato quei tasti con la stessa delicatezza di chi saluta i propri cari con un bacio d’addio, ultimo contatto fino ad una data ignota.E la mente di Ermal vagava [...]





	Non sono quel mare che trasporta speranze

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente riesco a scrivere qualcosa sulla canzone che mi ha ispirato a creare questa raccolta (sebbene dal titolo s'intuisca altro!).  
> Spero apprezziate, buona lettura!

_“Dovrebbe pensare ad aiutare la sua famiglia, con la musica non ci mangi mica!”_  
_“Non canterà mai davvero con questa lagna.”_  
_“Non gli basta cantarle in Albania queste tristezze?” *_

_“Ermal!_ -chiamava Dino, affannato – _Aspetta, Ermal!_ \- si affrettava mentre osservava l’altro divorare la distanza che lo separava dall’uscita dello studio con falcate inverosimilmente grandi. – _Ti prego!”_  
_“Cosa vuoi?!_ – si voltò, cogliendo il terlizzese impreparato ad un tale scatto. Si immobilizzò a qualche metro da lui -non ricordava di averlo mai visto così esasperato, stanco. _-Dino, ho già detto quello che avevo da dire.”_ Aggiunse con voce roca ma ferma, gli occhi scuri e lucidi:  
pozzi in cui aveva sempre temuto di annegare, se vi ci fosse soffermato troppo… come d’altronde stava facendo.  
_“Okay, okay, ma non hai dato ancora il massimo che hai da dare.”_ Osò, l’ombra di incertezza spazzata via dal sole della speranza.

  
E l’altro rise,  
rise con amarezza,  
rise forse incredulo dinanzi a quella che sembrava essere una sporca ed ingiusta beffa del destino.  
_“Stai scherzando, spero.-_ E ciò detto, avanzò verso l’amico, il compagno di musica, assottigliando gli occhi. _-Dimmi che stai scherzando.”_  
E rideva, rideva eppure sembrava un disperato su una rupe, indeciso se lasciarsi o meno cadere.  
_“No. Non sto scherzando. Non abbiamo dato ancora il massimo.”_

Silenzio.  
Il silenzio era l’unica costante, l’unica certezza che aleggiava nel suo cuore con una pesantezza senza eguali.  
Silenzio con i suoi amici.  
Silenzio tra una nota e l’altra.  
Silenzio tra una parola scritta ed una non ancora pensata.  
Silenzio tra lui e sua madre che restava puntualmente sveglia ad aspettarlo, anche fino all’alba.  
Silenzio mentre osservava inerme il pianoforte.

Scosse il capo solo per voltarsi e tornare sui propri passi.  
_“Hey, hey, no._ -scattò il più grande, afferrando il braccio del ragazzo, attento a non fargli male _-Lo sai che non mi frega nulla della ragione, vorrei solo che tu capissi che non sei l’opinione di quegli stronzi che spalano merda sul nostro lavoro._  
-si fermò, sperando di cogliere un segno da parte dell’altro. Ma Ermal non parlava, non muoveva un muscolo, se ne stava lì, rigido come una quercia secolare con le radici arpionate al terreno; Dino dubitava persino che respirasse -  
_Quello che cerco di dirti è che non è facile nemmeno per me. Non lo è per Lele, non lo è per Johnny. Proprio per questo, però, dobbiamo restare uniti.”_

_“Sono stanco, Dino._ \- se solo fosse stato più lontano, il riccio non avrebbe udito quel mormorio. _-Ti prego, lasciami andare a casa.”_

E lo lasciò.  
Lasciò che abbandonasse lo studio.  
Lasciò che il futuro di quel gruppo restasse sospeso come la nota finale di una canzone lacerante.

* * *

Che stronzata.  
Aveva sempre, sempre dato tutto se stesso in qualunque cosa si fosse cimentato, ciononostante non era mai riuscito a concludere nulla.

Della sua musica non era riuscito a far nulla.  
Con gli Shiva non riusciva a tirare avanti, forse per la mancata esperienza.  
Con gli Ameba 4 si sentiva fuori luogo, forse per la mancata competenza.  
Sanremo era stato un fiasco, si convinse, proprio a causa sua: non aveva fascino, non aveva carisma, non aveva nessun virtuosismo particolare  
\- Boris, però, era convinto che la sua voce somigliasse a quella di Matt Bellamy.  
Boris, però, era evidentemente troppo buono, oppure non ci sentiva bene.

A conti fatti, cosa mai aveva da offrire?  
Un’anima malmessa, appesantita dai punti che a stento tenevano insieme ferite troppo grandi, troppo profonde,  
appesantita dai vuoti accumulati negli anni.  
  
Era un’anima troppo fragile, la sua, non adatta ad un mondo così violento e sconsiderato, governato dalla legge del caso.

Gli capitava spesso di pensare a Pasolini, a come affermasse la necessità di abituare le nuove generazioni al valore della sconfitta, all’umanità che ne sarebbe scaturita: era un concetto che lo affascinava, ma lo affascinava perché, da buon codardo, si reputava ormai un vinto -non faceva altro che scappare.

Era scappato dall’Albania, dalla violenza che quella terra amara gli aveva scaraventato addosso.  
Era scappato da quel dolore e dalle sue conseguenze che non aveva mai affrontato.  
Era scappato dagli incubi rifugiandosi nell’insonnia.  
Era lentamente ma inesorabilmente scappato dalla realtà, tentava di difendersi da essa con la sottile schiena ricurva sul pianoforte prima, sulla chitarra dopo.  
Era riuscito a scappare persino dai propri amici, dalle loro domande, dalla loro buona volontà e si era tuffato nel nulla del proprio cuore.  
  
Ed ora voleva scappare dalla musica, quell’amante così sfuggente e volubile che non era mai riuscito a sentire fino in fondo -forse anche lei percepiva la vigliaccheria che lo caratterizzava.

Sorrise.

Ecco il suo pianoforte.  
Quante speranze malmesse rinchiuse in quei vecchi tasti.  
Quanti sogni vi si schiantavano ogni qualvolta lo accarezzasse.

Ricordava ancora perfettamente il giorno in cui Mira glielo regalò:

era da poco tornato da scuola, un giorno qualsiasi, ma aveva subito avvertito un’aria diversa in casa.  
Rinald e Sabina lo guardavano col sorriso leggero che indossavano da sempre, eppure quel giorno giurò d’averci visto commozione, impazienza.  
E poi lo vide.  
Lo vide e la gola si chiuse, gli occhi sgranati all’inverosimile.  
“Ti piace?” chiese Sabina, entusiasta.  
“Perché?”  
“Perché cosa?” incalzò Rinald, confuso.  
“Cosa ho fatto per averlo?”  
“Volevamo farti un regalo. Te lo meriti.”  
“No, no… come avete fatto a comprarlo? Non possiamo permettercelo, non è giusto, no—” era nel panico più totale.  
“Calmati, è stata mamma a comprarlo. Ci teneva.”

Si sedette su quello sgabello malandato.  
Sorrise malinconicamente.

Forse era giunto il momento di crescere.  
Avevano ragione, avrebbe dovuto pensare alla sua famiglia, ad aiutarla in modo concreto come aveva sempre fatto.  
I sogni ti aiutano a vivere, ma non sono la vita, avrebbe dovuto saperlo.

Gli mancava un solo esame all’università, poi si sarebbe laureato, avrebbe avuto la carriera brillante di cui gli parlavano i professori-  
-realistica, ma lontana dalle proprie aspettative.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto informarsi sui prossimi appelli utili, su qualche lavoro part-time in città -Bari, dopotutto, era una città grande e piena di possibilità, avrebbe sicuramente trovato qualcosa.  
Forse avrebbe anche dovuto iniziare a pensare alla tesi, a progettarla, a contattare qualche professore… ad essere concreto, insomma.

Ma si sa che i sognatori non imparano mai la lezione.

_“Un’ultima suonata…”_

**La, La, La…**  
Una chiave?  
**… Do#m, Do#m, Do#m…**  
Non male…

E continuò.  
Sempre più ricco, sempre più convinto, sempre più forte.

**_Ci son parole che non puoi capire adesso_ **  
**_Ci son parole che nascondono il silenzio_ **  
**_Delle mie grida, della tua indifferenza_ **  
**_Del mio dolore come un’altra macchia nera…_ **  
**_sulla tua coscienza…_ **

La musica continuava, il tempo era ormai fermo al momento in cui le sue dita gentili avevano sfiorato quei tasti con la stessa delicatezza di chi saluta i propri cari con un bacio d’addio, ultimo contatto fino ad una data ignota.  
E la mente di Ermal vagava,  
un incessante susseguirsi di forme, immagini, colori e melodie lontane, appartenenti a posti di cui credeva di non avere più memoria;  
ricordò il giorno in cui si presentò ad una delle copisterie nei pressi del dipartimento di Lingue con un foglio:  
  


_“Cercasi batterista, bassista e chitarrista di Bari e dintorni per formare una band._  
_Per maggiori informazioni chiamare il numero qui di sotto: “_

Come dimenticare lo sguardo perplesso del commesso, nel sentire quello strambo giovane pallido, dalle sopracciglia quasi del tutto inesistenti e col piercing chiedere una ventina di copie?  
Quello stesso commesso che più volte lo aveva visto chiedere ogni dispensa possibile ed immaginabile di inglese, francese e spagnolo.  
Quello stesso commesso che fingeva che non ci fosse nulla di illegale in quello scambio.

Appese quei volantini sulle bacheche dell’Ateneo, del dipartimento di Giurisprudenza, Scienze politiche.  
Tornando a casa si fermò persino al Politecnico perché “Non si sa mai!”.  
Il giorno dopo decise anche di fare un giro prima al Policlinico, perché “Sai che figo? Un quasi medico metallaro!”, diceva a Boris, e poi arrivò persino a Poggiofranco per raggiungere lo sperduto dipartimento di Economia perché, insomma, “Mi farebbe comodo qualcuno che sappia qualcosa di economia.” e Boris annuiva, divertito dall’instancabile e resiliente fiducia dell’amico.

Ma non ebbe molta fortuna.  
Quindi decise di passeggiare per Carrassi, quel quartiere che lo aveva fatto crescere-  
“Come faccio a farmi notare?”  
“Non è il massimo della professionalità, lo so, ma a parte il reclutamento tramite volantini e botte di culo che posso fare?” ripeteva a chiunque avesse la pazienza di sopportare i suoi dubbi.

“Perché non provi al negozio di musica? Acustica, quello a cui vai sempre. Uno dei commessi… Dino, giusto? Ecco, sì -lui è un bassista, no?”  
Gli propose Fabio, che avrebbe voluto aiutare il suo vecchio amico in qualsiasi modo.

E così fece.  
Chiese al proprietario se potesse lasciare qualche volantino, appenderne uno in vetrina, magari.

E dopo qualche giorno la band era al completo.

Cantava, ma sorrideva, perso in quei ricordi.  
Che bel suono che ha l’inizio, qualsiasi esso sia.

Ma il ricordo di qualche ora fa lo raggiunse, maledetto, spezzando la flebile magia della memoria.  
Ricordò gli insulti, la gente che dubitava della loro passione, della loro abilità, della loro serietà.  
Gente che aveva etichettato “La Fame di Camilla” come “il gruppo dell’albanese”.

_‘Ja djalë shqipërtarë, as Zoti s’e mohon dot.’ **_ , lo aveva scritto persino in una canzone.

Era fiero delle proprie origini, nonostante tutto, ma non sopportava le distinzioni.  
Alla fine dei conti, siamo tutti umani, siamo tutte persone, respiriamo la stessa aria e amiamo la musica -che differenza fa il luogo di nascita?

Ermal aveva intravisto il cielo azzurro di Bari per la prima volta a soli tredici anni, e da allora si era sempre più innamorato di quella che non era certo la città dei suoi sogni, ma cui era comunque grato per averlo aiutato a crescere,  
per avergli fatto capire cosa significasse davvero la parola “casa”,  
per avergli permesso di divertirsi mentre imparava il barese tra i corridoi dell’ateneo con i suoi nuovi amici,  
per averlo fatto sentire parte di qualcosa di più grande nei momenti più piccoli e semplici come le grigliate in campagna, i tuffi nel mare più chiaro e dolce che avesse mai visto.

**_Non sono il mio nome_ **  
**_non sono un colore_ **  
**_non sono quel mare che trasporta speranze_ **  
**_ho tante parole, ma non trovo i pensieri_ **  
**_quelli più nascosti_ **  
**_quelli che fanno male_ **  
  
**_Non sono i miei sbagli_ **  
**_non sono i tuoi sguardi_ **  
**_non sono l'idea che disturba le tue notti_ **  
**_non sono speciale ma un cuore che vive_ **  
**_e questo mi basta per sentirmi normale_ **  
**_normale_ **

Ma alla gente non importava.  
E perché mai avrebbe dovuto, dopotutto?  
Ai loro occhi sarebbe sempre stato solo un ragazzo albanese.

E cosa c’era di male?  
Perché sentiva quel malsano bisogno di giustificarsi?  
Perché si sentiva così tanto ferito?

Quella gente nemmeno lo conosceva, non aveva idea delle cicatrici e dei fiori che ci aveva posato su per proteggerle dagli sguardi indiscreti,  
non aveva idea dei sacrifici fatti per guadagnarsi quei piccoli successi di cui nemmeno osava vantarsi,  
non aveva idea del suo essere simile a tanti altri ragazzi,  
non aveva idea del grande sogno che aveva custodito gelosamente sin dal momento in cui, in Albania, si era seduto accanto ad un suonatore di fagotto e, guidato dalla musica, aveva iniziato a pigiare un tasto a caso del pianoforte (peraltro costringendo un’orchestra intera ad interrompere le prove),  
non aveva idee delle piccole cose che lo avevano fatto diventare grande.

E forse andava bene così.

_**Le piccole cose che sai ignorare** _  
_**che fanno di me qualcuno che puoi amare** _  
_**che rendono te qualcuno da perdonare** _  
_**che infondo si vedono** _  
  
_**Se impari a guardare,** _  
_**se impari a guardare bene.** _

Un Sol diesis risuonò nella stanza.

Ermal afferrò il cellulare.  
_‘Ho una nuova canzone. Chiamami appena puoi.’_   
E mandò il messaggio a Dino.

Aveva ragione.  
Non aveva ancora dato il massimo.

**Author's Note:**

> * quest'ultimo, ahimé, è un commento realmente esistente sotto il video di "Ne doren tende". Mi ha colpito così tanto da spingermi ad immaginare tutto ciò che segue.  
> ** trad: 'Sei un ragazzo albanese, nemmeno Dio può negarlo', da "Nata nuk Ekziston" sempre dei La Fame di Camilla  
> ___
> 
> Come sempre, grazie mille per aver letto questa Songfic.  
> Ogni parere è il benvenuto!
> 
> Un abbraccio.


End file.
